


Jiang Cheng's Karen Adventures

by carrotbroccoli



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Karen - Freeform, Modern AU, employee!lan sizhui, everyone lives au but BETTER, jiang cheng is a karen, manager!lan zhan, mcdonalds, mingjue gives a dad glare thats all he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotbroccoli/pseuds/carrotbroccoli
Summary: Jiang Cheng goes to McDonalds with Jin Ling.
Relationships: jiang cheng/being a karen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Jiang Cheng's Karen Adventures

“McDonalds, McDonalds!!!” Jin Ling cried from his carseat. The young man was, in fact, in a childs carseat. Jiang Cheng did not trust him to use an actual seatbelt, as Jin Ling might escape and commit several war crimes. Nonetheless, the young member of the Jin clan wanted McDonalds. Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, and sighed.   
“McDonalds, today?” The clan leader groaned, “Didn’t Jin Guangyao buy you McDonalds last time you stayed at Carp Tower?” Jiang Cheng continued to focus on driving, and hoping Jin Ling could accept defeat. However, Momma didnt raise no quitter.   
“Okay, and? That was three weeks ago, I haven’t had McDonalds since. Maybe I should just stay at Carp Tower from now on…” Jin Ling crossed his arms and looked out the window with a frustrated expression. Jiang Cheng raised his eyebrows, and aggressively swerved to head to McDonalds. The young member of the Jin clan grinned triumphantly.   
“You better thank me…” Jiang Cheng grumbled. The drive to the fast food restaurant was short. Upon reaching the restaurant, the clan leader grabbed his six thousand dollar Chanel purse and excited the car. Jin Ling excitedly grumped out of the car and followed his uncle. “Wait, wait… before we enter-“ Jiang Cheng pulled a kiddie leash out of his purse and put it on the young man. Jin Ling was used to this, especially since the… incident.   
The two entered the restaurant. Jin Ling observed the surroundings, looking to see who all is there. The Nie brothers were discussing something in the corner near a window, and Wei Wuxian was enjoying a meal with Wen Ning. While passing, the young man noticed the new Happy Meal toys: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The store was fairly empty, however Jin Ling was quite excited to see who was currenty on shift. Lan Sizhui was standing on the counter, looking quite bored. As Jiang Cheng walked up to the counter, Sizhui put on a smile and greeted him.  
“Hello there sir, welcome to McDonalds. How may we help you today? Please take your time.” The young man said cheerfully. Both Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling looked at the menu before deciding on what to order.   
“Get me just a black coffee please.” Jiang Cheng said, before letting Jin Ling order.   
“I want one McNugget Happy Meal.” Jin Ling triumphantly claimed, which made his uncle smile a bit. Sizhui nodded, putting the order into the system. Jiang Cheng paid and they were given their meal. The two sat down and began to eat their food.   
Jiang Cheng grumpily drank his coffee and looked around the restaurant. Jin Ling however, began to enjoy his McNuggets. Something was very, very wrong though. Even Jiang Cheng noticed it. There was no toy in the Happy Meal box.   
“Jiang Cheng… theres no toy…” The young leader seemed quite defeated, however he didn’t really mind. Jiang Cheng, however, was not having it. He quickly got up, and went over to the counter. Jin Ling felt dread rush through him as he watched his uncle confront poor, poor Sizhui.   
“Excuse me, sir however… My nephew did not get his toy in his Happy Meal. Can you give him a toy? No, make that two since you can’t do your job correctly.” Sizhui awkwardly smiled.   
“Ah, I’m sorry to inform you however we ran out of toys yesterday. However, I’m sure if you go to another locat-“ Sizhui was interrupted by Jiang Cheng slamming his hand down on the counter. “S-sir-“   
“I will NOT be having your shenanigans, mister. Give me the toy or give me a full refund, now!” Jiang Cheng raised his voice, making the few people in the store notice the issue. Jin Ling was red with embarrassment. However he was far too afraid to try and stop his uncle, in case the Zidian got involved.   
“Sir, please stop yelling. You are causing a disturbance…” Sizhui kindly asked, however his voice was quiet and filled with slight fear. Everyone in this restaurant knew who Jiang Cheng was, and were afraid of him. “Also sir, you already ate your food… I cannot provide a refund unless something is wrong with the food.”   
“I do not care! You should give me a refund for this horrible costumer service! I demand I see your manager, you wont have a job after I’m done with you!” Sizhui silently nodded, and called the manager. “I cant believe how disrespectful this generation is…”   
As Sizhui and Jiang Cheng waited for the manager, Lan Jang was distressing silently. What could he even do except sit there? His parents were out of town, so he couldn’t really call them. He was simply stuck here, being embarrassed by his uncle.   
And then, the manager showed. Everyone turned to see who it was, and to no avail: It was Lan Zhan. Jin Lang noticed Wei Wuxian smile a bit. Jiang Cheng, however, was not pleased at all. The two made very intense eye contact.   
“Hello, sir. I am the manager. What is your issue?” Lan Zhan chose his words carefully, as he knew that Jiang Cheng had quite a short temper. However his words weren’t careful enough, as the clan leader began yelling at the innocent manager.   
“Your incompetent employee wont give my nephew a toy to go with his happy meal! I demand that you fire him and give me a full refund!” Jiang Cheng was doing quite alot to get peoples attention. Even the Nie brothers couldn’t ignore it anymore, and were watching with utter shock. MIngjue even gave Jiang Cheng the dad glare.   
“Lan Zhan I-I can explain…” Sizhui panicked, and was scrambling to come up with a response.   
“Sizhui, go take a break. Put Xiao Xinchen on shift.” Lan Zhan calmly said to his employee. Sizhui nodded and quickly excited the area. “Jiang Cheng… I’m sure Sizhui told you that there were no more toys, as we ran out yesterday. Why would he lie, especially since he knows that lying is against the Lan Clan’s rules.“ Jiang Cheng looked defeated, however he refused to stand down.   
“You… You are promoting false advertisement! Your restaurant said that you will get a toy with a Happy Meal and we got none!” Jiang Cheng’s Zidian began to spark. Lan Zhan took notice of this.   
“Sir, violence is prohibited in this McDonalds. Please calm your anger, or I will have to escort you out.” Lan Zhan’s voice was quite stern. Jiang Cheng was still quite angry. At this point, Jin Lang decided to speak up.   
“Jiang Cheng! It’s fine, I dont really need the toy anyways! Can we please just leave? You’re embarrassing me.” The young man spoke up, which got Jiang Cheng’s attention. For a moment, the clan leader contemplated what to do. With an angered expression, Jiang Cheng walked over to Jin Ling, grabbed him by the wrist and made his way out of the store.   
“You’ve lost a customer today!” Jiang Cheng yelled angrily. The young member of the Jin clan looked upset, as he hadn’t finished his McNuggets. However, they had food at home. Jin Ling could just eat Townhouse Crackers.   
Lan Zhan let out a small sigh of relief, before going over to the table the two occupied to clean it up. However, he noticed something. Jiang Cheng’s notorious Chanel purse was sitting there. The manager smirked a little and picked up the bag.   
“I’m sorry for the disturbances, everybody.” Lan Zhan then announced to the restaurant. “However, Jiang Cheng might return soon… but not for long though. Once again, I am sorry for the disturbance. This will not happen again.”   
And so, everything was calm. That is, until Jiang Cheng returned to pick up his Chanel bag.

**Author's Note:**

> tempted to write a chapter two where Jiang Cheng loses it over Pokemon Cards


End file.
